Mon cauchemar
by What if life was a fanfiction
Summary: Violette a un entourage pas comme les autres. Cela peu avoir des bons côtés comme des mauvais. Mélangé tous ça avec l'adolescence cela vous donne un cocktail plutôt explosif. Mais pourquoi ils n'étaient pas comptable, elle se le demandera toujours.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, je me risque à publier le début de cette histoire. **

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

**Titre: **Mon cauchemar

**Auteur:** Moi même :)

**Rating: **Mature avec violence physique, psychologique et sexuelle.

**Personnages: **Tous les personnages marquant de cette série, y compris Elliot Stabler. Il faut noter qu'il y a un O.C. dans cette histoire. Je crois bien que ce personnage est aussi attachant que les autres.

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama ( et oui j'aime bien écrire cette catégorie en anglais)

**Résumé:** Violette a un entourage pas comme les autres. Cela peu avoir des bons côtés comme des mauvais. Mélangé tous ça avec l'adolescence cela vous donne un cocktail plutôt explosif. Mais pourquoi ils n'étaient pas comptable, elle se le demandera toujours.

**Disclamers: **La série ne m'appartiens pas. Elle appartient à Dick Wolf.

**Avertissement sur le contenu:** Il aura des scènes de violence et de sexe. Je les indiquerais et si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise de les lires, vous serrez en mesure de les éviter. Par contre dans cette introduction il n'en a pas. Je vais les écrire tous en restant décente.

**Note de l'auteur: **Je suis vraiment mais vraiment nul en orthographe et en conjugaison et je le sais. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de faire un commentaire là-dessus. Je fais de mon mieux. Par contre, je suis ouverte à tout autres commentaires constructifs et polis.

* * *

L'adolescence n'est pas un moment facile à vivre au départ, mais quand toute ta famille travaille à l'Unité spéciale pour les victimes de Manhattan, c'est souvent invivable.

J'ai souvent l'impression que pour eux tous le monde est un prédateur. Cependant dans la réalité ce n'est pas tous ceux qui nous entourent qui sont dangereux. Ils pensent tous le contraire, mais pas moi. J'ai encore espoir en ce monde.

Je dois souvent avoir à faire aux histoires sur lesquelles ils enquêtent. Il faut comprendre ici que ma mère est le sergent de l'unité, mon père un "ancien-nouveau" inspecteur, mon "papi" l'ancien capitaine de l'unité, la copine de ma mère est procureur et c'est la même chose pour la copine à mon père. Mon parrain est détective ainsi que le meilleur ami de ma mère. Ma meilleur amie est inspectrice. Je suis entourée des membres de l'équipe d'élite. Cela peu paraître cool, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile à vivre.

En fait je crois vraiment que présentement je préférerais que mes parents soient comptables ou bien enseignant au primaire. Un boulot tranquille et non un boulot ou les gens vont les détester au point où ils vont tenter et réussir à me kidnapper. Je suis présentement ligotée et bâillonnée à l'arrière d'une camionnette noir avec leur principal suspect en avant de moi.

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un début, une petite introduction. Comme j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitre d'écrit je publierais le premier chapitre aujourd'hui.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et oui comme promis, voici le premier chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

6:45 A.M. 16 décembre 2014

3 jours avant l'enlèvement 

Appartement d'Olivia et d'Alexandra

J'étais couchée dans mon lit, et je ne voulais pas vraiment me lever. Je détestais devoir me lever aussi tôt. Alors je pensais à la vie, en fait ma vie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait été si mon père et ma mère avait toujours été ensemble. Ma mère, Olivia Benson, et mon père, Elliot Stabler, ne sont plus ensemble depuis que j'ai 2 ans. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux en couple. Mon père est maintenant remarié depuis peu avec Casey Novak. C'est bien drôle car je trouve que ce remariage est une des relations les plus improbables qu'il pouvait avoir sur Terre. Ma mère et sa copine m'ont expliqué qu'à l'époque où ils devaient travailler ensemble ce n'était pas toujours convivial.

Mon père est à son deuxième mariage. Il a déjà eu 5 autres enfants avec une autre femme avant ma mère. Je suis super proche d'Elli le petit dernier, car on va à la même école et il a seulement un an de plus que moi. LittleBro est je pense le seul de mes frères et soeurs à m'apprécier. La compagne de ma mère ce nomme Alexandra Cabot, elles sont ensemble depuis que j'ai environs 6 ans. Donc cela fait 10 ans qu'elles sont ensembles. Ma vie n'est pas toujours simple, la garde partagée, les deux parents qui ont des horaires chargés, des frères et soeurs qui ne veulent pratiquement pas te parler. Une chance que j'ai ma meilleure amie, Amanda Rollins. Elle travaille avec ma mère. Je sais qu'avoir une meilleure amie qui a presque deux fois mon âge peut paraître bizarre, mais elle et moi on est juste inséparable. Je me dis que c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir un copain qui a deux fois mon âge. Je m'entends bien avec le reste de l'unité, Finn est comme mon oncle et Amaro est le meilleur ami de ma mère. Bref, c'est ma vie à moi Violette Stabler.

« -Chérie réveille-toi. Je dois être au boulot tôt, il fait très froid, si tu veux que j'ailles te porter à l'école il faudrait que tu sois prête pour 7:20 A.M.

-Maman laisse moi dormir, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Tous les examens sont passé on ne fait rien d'important.

-Et je dis quoi moi à ton père lorsque l'on va être au boulot et qu'il va me demander comment tu vas ?

-Dit lui que je vais bien et que ce n'est pas ça semaine, il n'a pas à s'inquiété.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas si facile que ça. Du moins tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu es assez mature pour prendre tes propres décisions seules. Par contre si tu ne vas pas à l'école aujourd'hui, pas de bal d'hiver ce vendredi.

-MAMAN!

-C'est non négociable. Fait tes propres choix. »

Mon portable émis le petit bruit qui m'averti que quelqu'un m'avait envoyer un SMS.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Vision du SMS - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

LittleBro:P

LittleBro: Papa pars super tôt ce matin. Est-ce qu'on fait le trajet jusqu'à l'école ensemble?

Violette: Pourquoi pas :) On se rejoint où ?

LittleBro: Je serai chez toi à 07:30 A.M.

Violette: Parfait :) See you soon

LittleBro: :) Love

Violette: Love you too

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin SMS- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'allais rejoindre ma mère et Alex, pour pouvoir déjeuner avec eux. L'atmosphère était vraiment bizarre ce matin. Ce n'était tellement pas comme aujourd'hui. Je dirais même que c'était le total opposé des matins chez ma mère, auquel j'étais habituée. C'était tendu dans la cuisine, ma mère et Alex ne parlaient pas et à voir le déjeuner de ma mère, ce n'est pas Alex qui avait cuisiné.

Pour essayer de rendre ce matin normal, je me mis à faire la conversation, mais c'est comme si je parlais dans le vide. Jusqu'à ce que je parle du départ de ce matin.

« -Je ne vais pas à l'école avec vous, vous pouvez partir sans moi ce matin.

-Hein, mais pourquoi ? Tu y vas comment? Et avec qui ?

-Une question à la fois maman. J'y vais avec LittleBro. Il passe me chercher et on va prendre le métro ensemble. Parce que papa doit aussi partir tôt ce matin. Qu'avez vous de si important aujourd'hui au boulot.

-Tu n'es pas habilité à le savoir!

-Ah Alex, tu m'énerves lorsque tu agis comme cela. Je le sais que je ne suis pas "théoriquement" habilité à le savoir, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je vais connaître les durs détails d'une enquête.

-Parle mieux que ça à Alex, et surtout excuse toi.

-Non.

-Violette Stabler tu vas t'excuser immédiatement pour ce comportement irrespectueux.

-Non. »

Je me dirigea sans avoir manger et rien ranger de ce que j'avais sortie pour aller prendre une douche.

« -Reviens ici toute suite et excuse toi.

-Bonne journée les filles. »

J'étais déjà rendu dans la salle de bain. Je n'allais certainement pas m'excuser à Alex car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère était frustrée. J'avais seulement dit ce que je pensais, et ce que toute l'unité pensait au sujet de mon implication dans certaines enquêtes. J'avais aidé à retrouver plusieurs enfants qui avaient été kidnappés. Sachant que ma mère allait être encore frustrer une fois rendu au boulot, je textais Amanda pour la prévenir.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - SMS- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mandychou3

Violette: Vraiment désolé pour la journée que tu vas passé :l

Amanda: Quoi tu sais pour l'intervention?!

Violette: Non je ne savais pas. Quelle intervention?

Amanda: Pourquoi je passerai une mauvaise journée?

Violette: Je me suis disputé avec ma mère.:( Quelle intervention?

Amanda: Bonne journée. Love. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas manger avec toi, ce midi. Je t'envoie un message si je peu. À ce soir peut-être.

Violette: Bonne journée. Love you too.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin du SMS- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Une bonne douche me fera du bien. Alors je continuais de me préparer.

J'avais presque terminé quand j'ai entendu Alex et ma mère partir au boulot. Elli ne va pas tarder. Je devrais aller enfiler mon uniforme du collège, pour pouvoir essayer de manger un morceau avant de partir. Par contre, mon frère en avait décidé autrement et il entra dans l'appartement de ma mère lorsque je traversais l'appartement en serviette.

« -Ah ! Vi habille toi pour l'amour.

-Depuis quand voir une femme en serviette te dérange?

-Depuis que c'est ma petite sœur qui se promène en serviette. Dépêches-toi, on va être en retard.

-Je n'ai pas mangé encore.

-Vi!

-Mais quoi l'ambiance était explosive ce matin je ne voulais pas manger avec ça.

-On va être en retard. Les parents vont nous tuer.

-Non. Ils ont une opération dont ils ne peuvent pas me parler aujourd'hui, ils seront bien trop occuper pour nous tuer.

-Tes parents ont une journée d'enfer, ma mère a moi est en congé. Elle a juste ça à faire m'assassiner, parce que je suis encore arriver en retard.

-Tu peux y aller sans moi.

-Non.

-Alors arrête de chialer. »

Je partie dans ma chambre m'habiller pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, pour prendre un muffins et une pomme pour déjeuner. Je pourrais donc manger en chemin et mon peureux de frangin arrêtera d'avoir peur. On était à moitié chemin et Elli n'avait pas dit un mot encore.

« -Papa était aussi sur les nerfs ce matin.

-Je t'ai dit qu'ils ont une intervention ce matin, ils sont toujours un peu sur les nerfs dans ce temps là.

-Tu as aussi dit que tu n'étais pas supposé le savoir. Alors comment tu le sais?

-Amanda.

-Rollins?

-Yep.

-Mais...

-Bon je te laisse frangin. À plus coco. On ne doit pas être en retard.

Je le laissais en plan au milieu du Hall du collège qui commençait déjà à se vider, car les cours allaient commencer. Je me rendis à ma casse, je pris mes vêtements de sport, et je partie vers le vestiaire pour me changer, car je passais la journée au GYM car c'était ma journée de concentration. La concentration sport étude. On avait toute la dernière semaine juste du sport. Aujourd'hui c'est un tournoi de basket-ball le matin et de soccer intérieur durant l'après-midi. J'espère bien performer et que mon équipe soit de calibre.

J'arrivais au gymnase quand Gabriel me tira par le bras. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me parler et que c'était très important. Mon meilleur ami depuis la garderie avait l'air vraiment préoccuper. Que pouvait t'il bien vouloir me dire ?

* * *

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensé. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de continuer à publier?**


	3. Chapter 3

7:59 A.M. 16 décembre 2014

1 minute avant le premier cours / 3 jours avant l'enlèvement

Collège

Point de vue de Violette

Gabriel avait l'Air vraiment énervé. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et l'on pouvait clairement voir son énervement sur son visage. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Quelqu'un l'avait énervée. Ses beaux yeux bruns laissaient entrevoir de la colère. Du haut de ses 6 pieds 2 pouces, il faisait vraiment peur. Si je ne le connaissais pas depuis mon enfance, je ne l'aurais certainement pas suivi dans le vestiaire des hommes. Il restait deux autres garçons, visiblement plus jeunes, dans le vestiaire. Gab leur cria de dégager. C'en était trop, je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« -Honey, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?

-Le con de Jacob t'a invité au bal ce vendredi? Il s'en ventait dans le vestiaire tout à l'heure!Tu y vas avec lui?!

-Je ne lui ai pas répondu encore. Pourquoi ça pose problème?

-Oui, ça pose problème, tu vas vraiment y aller avec cette brute épaisse, qui ne veut que t'avoir dans son lit!

-Tu penses vraiment que ça, je ne le savais pas déjà.?

-Et tu vas quand même y aller avec lui?

-Mais non, je pensais que l'on y allait ensemble comme d'habitude.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas répondu encore alors?

-C'est méchant, mais plus j'attends pour lui répondre, moins il a de chance de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça?

-Il se croit tous permis, car son père est riche et en résumé il me tape sur les nerfs.

-MAIS C'EST MALÉFIQUE!

-Je sais, je ne devrais pas faire ça.

-Non c'est bon comme ça.

-Tu es toujours fâché?

-Non.

-Bon, on se fait un câlin?

-Ouais.»

On se fit notre câlin « spécial réconciliation » et l'on se dirigea bras dessus bras dessous vers le reste de la classe. Gabriel était redevenu à son état normal et j'étais finalement en retard, mais le prof ne fit aucune remarque. On commença alors l'échauffement.

* * *

7:59 A.M. 16 décembre 2014

2:01 avant l'intervention / 3 jours avant l'enlèvement

Bureau de l'unité spéciale pour les victimes

Point de vue d'Olivia

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'étais fâché contre Violette ce matin. Je crois que je devrais lui envoyer un message pour m'excuser.

\- - - - - - - - SMS - - - - - - - -

Violette

Olivia: Désolé pour ce matin. Je m'excuse. Je t'aime. Bonne journée

\- - - - - - - -Fin SMS - - - - - - - -

On était tous sur les nerfs et elle n'avait pas à payer pour ça. C'est alors qu'Elliot entra dans mon bureau, sûrement pour me demander comment allait notre fille. Ce qu'il pouvait être papa poule. Je suis quasiment certaine que c'est lui qui a demandé a Elli d'aller à l'école avec Violette ce matin afin qu'elle ne s'y rendre pas seule.

«-Salut Liv ça va ce matin?

-Salut El, ça ira mieux quand nous aurons fini l'intervention. Et toi?

-Même chose, comment va Vi?

-J'étais sûre que tu venais ici pour ça et non pour mes beaux yeux!

\- Mais non, j'en profite pour faire une pierre deux coups.

-Charmeur!

-Toujours!

-Elle va bien, mais je me suis fâché contre elle, pour un rien ce matin alors je culpabilise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

-Elle a répondu à Alex.

-Alors, tu as bien fait.

-Mais c'était exagéré comme réaction.

-Moi je suis papa poule toi tu es maman culpabilisatrice.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Puis elle ne voulait pas aller à l'école ce matin.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle disait qu'il n'avait rien d'important, que les examens étaient passés. Je lui ai dit de faire ses propres choix, si elle n'allait pas à l'école, pas de bal vendredi.

-C'est une excellente réponse.

-Bon allons rejoindre le reste de l'unité pour révisé l'opération et après on va se mettre en place.

-Oui sergent!

-El!

-Liv?!»

L'intervention était bien simple, mais elle pouvait être risquée. Aujourd'hui, on démantelait un réseau de trafic de jeunes filles. Plusieurs autres équipes allaient intervenir dans plusieurs autres planques à travers l'état au complet. J'étais responsable de cette opération et mon équipe allait intervenir dans la planque où l'on présumait que la personne responsable du réseau était.

Il faut dire que nous avions réussi à identifier l'ensemble du cartel sauf le chef. On ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou bien une femme. La seule chose que l'on savait c'est que cette personne était très intelligente. Aucune preuve de son existence nous était connue. Un vrai homme fantôme, il était donc très puissant et il savait se déplacer entre ses planques sans se faire remarquer.

Le briefing était maintenant terminé il ne restait plus qu'à se rendre sur les lieux de l'intervention. Je pris alors les commendes pour la répartition des voitures.

«-Fin, Nick et Elliot vous y aller ensemble et Amanda monte avec moi.»

* * *

8:05 A.M. 16 décembre 2014

0:55 avant l'intervention / 3 jours avant l'enlèvement

Voiture d'Olivia

Point de vue d'Amanda

L'atmosphère dans la voiture était lourde, Liv n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la fin du briefing. Je n'allais pas y arriver si l'atmosphère restait la même alors je décidai d'engager la conversation, mais après réflexion j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

«-Tu t'es fâché contre Violette ce matin?

-Comment le sais-tu? Tu m'as entendu le dire à Elliot?

-Non, elle me la texté.

-D'accord.

-Faut pas être fâché contre elle à cause qu'elle me la dit, elle fessait juste ventiler auprès de sa meilleure amie.

-Non c'est bon. Comme tu en sais beaucoup sur ma fille, sais-tu la vraie raison du pourquoi elle ne voulait pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui?

-Euh je crois que oui, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

\- Donc pourquoi?

-Aujourd'hui les parents peuvent aller voir le tournoi de soccer intérieur qui a lieu en après-midi.

-Mais je n'étais pas au courant de ça !

-Elle ne voulait pas t'embêter avec ça, sauf que tous les autres parents et élèves vont y être alors je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller.

-Merde et il fallait vraiment que l'opération soit aujourd'hui.

-On aura sûrement fini tout ça et tu pourras aller la voir. Lui faire la surprise. Elle serait contente, je crois. »

J'avais gaffé, Violette m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses parents voient cette compétition, mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'au fond d'elle ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Je lui envoyai quand même un message pour lui dire ma gaffe de toute façon elle ne devrait pas me répondre elle est en classe.

\- - - - - - - - SMS - - - - - - - -

Vivichou 3

Amanda: J'ai gaffé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Violette: ?

Amanda: J'ai parlé du tournoi de soccer à ta mère. :l

Violette: Amanda!

Amanda: Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas si elle va être en mesure de se libérer.

Violette: Non, mais elle va m'en parler à la maison. Merci de m'avoir averti

Amanda: Vraiment désolé. Lâche ton téléphone cellulaire à l'école

Violette: Bien arrête de m'envoyer des messages :P

Amanda: xxx

Violette: xxx

\- - - - - - - - Fin du SMS - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

9:00 A.M. 16 décembre 2014

0 minute avant l'intervention / 3 jours avant l'enlèvement

Planque principale du cartel

Point de vue d'Olivia

Je venais tous juste de donner le signal à mes hommes de donner l'assaut général dans toutes les planques du trafique de jeunes filles. Je devais rester dans le camion pour coordonner les autres interventions avec la nôtre et m'assurer que tous se déroulaient comme sur des roulettes.

Tout ce pensait bien, je repensais à ce que j'avais dit aux équipes lors du briefing. Il faut faire ce travail proprement et rapidement. Si cela venait à dégénérer, il avait une chose qui était importante. Il fallait rester en vie, à tout prix rester en vie.

J'avais parlé seul à seul avec Elliot, comme à toutes les fois que l'on devait faire face à une intervention stratégique, une infiltration et toute autre chose dangereuses.

«-Reste en vie.

-Je sais, tu l'as dit, tout à l'heure.

-Je suis sérieuse El. Que ferait Violette si tu venais à mourir?

-Je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain d'accord d'ailleurs et encore moins en service.

-Mais s'il t'arrive quelques choses? On n'a même pas averti Vi pour l'opération.

-On avait choisi de ne pas inquiéter les enfants avec ça à nouveau. Tu te souviens la dernière fois. Elle avait quitté l'école et elle était venue au poste pour nous attendre. On avait dit que l'on ne voulait plus ça.

-Je sais, mais...

-Je vais rester en vie et toi aussi. On doit y aller. Tu dois donner l'assaut et moi rester en vie. À tout à l'heure.»

Des coups de feu mon sortie de ma brève rêverie. J'ai demandé à tous mes officiers de me dire comment ils allaient. Tout le monde m'avait répondu sauf Elliot, j'allais lui donner l'ordre de me donner son statut lorsque deux autres coups de feu ont retenti. J'entendis alors Amanda dire dans son talkie-walkie les mots que je redoutais le plus.

«-10-13: Officier au sol. 10-13. Demande de renfort immédiat.»

Pendant que les autres gens de l'unité vidaient les autres pièces de la maison. J'entrai pour aller voir l'officier qui avait été touché. Je savais très bien que c'était Elliot, mais j'espérais tellement que j'avais tort. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce, mon pire cauchemar se confirma. Elliot gisait dans une marre de sang et Amanda fessait tout pour le garder en vie. Il avait été touché un peu sous l'épaule gauche.

Quelque chose en moi se brisa. Je m'effondrai au sol et je me mis à dire sans arrêt la phrase suivante: Pitié Elliot reste en vie.

* * *

11:50 A.M. 16 décembre 2014

3 jours avant l'enlèvement

Cafétéria du collège

Point de vue de Violette

Le tournoi de basketball venait de se terminer. Mon équipe avait perdu en prolongation en finale de tournoi contre l'équipe de Jacob. Il était tellement content d'avoir gagné. Il est tellement fendant et mauvais gagnant. Je déteste les gens comme cela. Je devais aller me changer pour l'heure du lunch afin de ne pas trop empester la cafétéria.

Rendu, à la cafétéria j'allai rejoindre Gabriel qui était assis à notre endroit habituel. Je n'étais pas encore assise qu'il chialait de nouveau. Cela n'avait pas arrêté de l'avant midi. Il chialait contre l'attitude de Jacob.

Il faut comprendre que l'attitude de Jacob lors de tournoi est pas mal lourde. Il devient encore plus macho que d'habitude. Il veut prouver ça "supériorité" aux autres. Mais il se plante complètement. Alors, il provoque les autres et en plus aujourd'hui, d'après Gab, il me faisait de l'œil. Aujourd'hui, il provoquait Gabriel de toutes les manières possible au point où il jouait physique avec Gabriel, mais beaucoup plus qu'habituellement.

« -Il est vraiment con, ce gars. En plus, il pense vraiment que vous allez au bal ensemble. Comme si tu allais t'abaisser au niveau de ce con.

-Je ne sais pas combien de fois une personne normale peut dire le mot con dans une matinée, mais je suis sure et certaine que tu as battu le record.

-Non, mais là tu l'as pas vu aujourd'hui et puis depuis quand il t'appelle Sweet Heart.

-Aucune idée, ça m'as au temps surpris que toi.

-C'est tous juste s'il ne te fessait pas du rentre-dedans.

-Gabriel là tu exagères!

-Mais non tu ne l'as pas vue allez!

-Je ne crois pas que nous sommes allés à la même compétition de basketball.

-C'est normal, tu ne vois jamais les avances qui te sont faites.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Mais oui c'est vrai, lorsqu'un homme te fait des avances, tu fais l'autruche et tu te mets la tête dans le sable et tu ne vois rien.

-Donc d'après ce que tu dis j'ai manqué les avances de quelqu'un, alors j'ai manqué les avances de qui?

-Euh... mais la ce n'est pas si simple que ça.

-Non non. C'est bon je t'écoute j'ai tout mon temps.

-Mais...»

Amanda arriva à côté de ma table, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait m'envoyer un message si on allait dîner ensemble. On ne mange jamais dans l'école. Peut-être que ma mère l'a envoyé pour voir mon tournoi de soccer, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. Elle n'est peut-être pas fâchée en fin de compte. Elle n'avait pas l'air comme d'habitude.

«- Amanda, que fais-tu ici? Tu viens voir mon tournoi de soccer?

-Violette, il faut qu'on parle!

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es bizarre. Maman et papa vont bien?»

J'étais inquiète, alors je me levai de mon siège, pour continuer à parler avec Amanda, mais ce que je vis fit en sorte que mon cœur arrêta de boire. Finn parlait avec mon frère et la conversation n'avait pas l'air amusante.

Le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Il était arrivé quelque chose à mon père.

* * *

12:00 A.M. 16 décembre 2014

3 jours avant l'enlèvement

Cafétéria du collège

Point de vue d'Elli

C'était cool, nous avions été libérés pour l'après-midi. Alors, toute l'école allait voir le tournoi de soccer intérieur inter calibre des gens en sport étude. Ma sœur avait été sélectionnée pour l'équipe de son niveau. J'avais hâte de la voir jouer. Elle était vraiment douée cette gamine. Je l'adore ma petite sœur ce n'est pas comme mon frère et mes sœurs, pour qui elle est une enfant du péché et c'est tout juste si elle n'était pas le diable incarné.

Je peux comprendre qu'ils soient fâchés que mon père ait trompé ma mère avec Olivia. Violette n'a jamais demandé à venir au monde. Bien sûr mon frère et mes sœurs sont gentils avec elle lors des réunions de famille, mais dès qu'elle n'est pas là, ils parlent contre elle.

Je parlais avec mes amis quand Finn arriva et m'averti qu'il fallait parler et que c'était important. J'ai alors compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à papa. Je devais trouver Violette.

* * *

12:35 A.M. 16 décembre 2014

3 jours avant l'enlèvement

Bellevue Hospital Center

Point de vue de Violette

Mon père était encore en chirurgie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'était si long, car d'après ce que m'avaient dit ma mère et Amanda il n'avait reçu qu'une seule balle, mais elle n'était pas vraiment bien placée. Ma mère n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis qu'il était entré en salle d'opération.

Tout le monde était dans la salle d'attente. Tout le monde s'engueulait mettant la faute de cette fusillade sur un ou bien sur l'autre. Casey accusait ma mère d'avoir mis mon père en danger. Ma mère s'en voulait et elle répétait que mon père devait rester en vie. Alex criait sur Casey. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Casey pouvait accuser Olivia.

Kathy essayait d'avoir des nouvelles de mon père. Elli était assis à côté de moi et il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth et Dickie étaient assis dans un coin et je les entendais dire que tout était de ma faute. D'après eux, si je n'avais jamais existé mon père aurait quitté la police et il ne se serait jamais fait tirer.

Amanda, Finn, Munch, Nick et papi Don tentaient de calmer tout le monde, mais ils en étaient incapables. J'étais assise face au couloir en attendant qu'un médecin daigne venir nous voir. J'étais complètement déconnecté, le regard vide. Il me manquait une partie de moi. Je pensais mourir. Si mon père ne s'en remet pas, je n'y arriverais pas. Je vis comme un robot depuis que j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé. Je n'ai même aucune idée de comment je me suis rendu ici.

* * *

16:30 P.M. 16 décembre 2014

3 jours avant l'enlèvement

Bellevue Hospital Center

Point de vue de Gabriel

Ma mère venait de me priver de sortie pour une durée indéterminée, mais je m'en fichais, je devais aller rejoindre Violette. Elle avait sans doute besoin de moi. Elli m'avait envoyé le message suivant:

\- - - - - - - - - - - SMS - - - - - - - - -

Elli

Elli: Notre père est sorti. Il est dans un coma. On ne sait pas quand il en sortira. Viens le plus rapidement possible, Vi ne va pas super bien. Chambre 555

Gabriel: J'arrive

\- - - - - - - - - - - - Fin SMS - - - - - -

J'étais privé de sortie, car cette après-midi, j'ai disons eu une altercation violente avec le garçon le plus stupide de ma classe. Nous avons tous les deux été suspendus du tournoi. De toute façon, je n'avais pas la tête à jouer.

J'étais donc partie rejoindre Violette, malgré l'interdiction de sortie de ma mère. J'arrivai à l'hôpital et je me rendis donc à la chambre que m'avait indiquée Elli dans son SMS. Mais je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'entrée, ils étaient tous dans le couloir. Je la vis, assise par terre, le regard vide. Cela me brisa le cœur. Je m'accroupis alors devant elle pour lui parler.

« - Chérie, parle-moi. Dis-moi comment tu vas.»

Je voulais qu'elle me réponde, n'importe quoi, mais il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Une larme, une seule larme coula sur sa joue gauche. Une larme silencieuse. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à cet instant. Alors, j'ai suivi mon instinct et je la pris dans mes bras, par contre cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle se mit à pleurer, mais toujours en silence. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous. Ses pleurs déclenchèrent diverses réactions dans la famille.

«-Enfin, l'enfant prodige réagit! S'exclama Dickie.

\- Dickie surveille ce que tu dis.

-Maman, on sait tout ici présent que si madame n'existait, papa ne serait pas dans cette salle d'opération.

-Il a raison maman s'exclama Maureen avec mépris.

-Maureen et Dickie vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.»

Je ne l'aimais vraiment pas celui-là. Comme par magie, Violette se leva, elle essuya ses larmes et elle partit sans rien dire. Cela surprit tout le monde. Amanda allait partir la voir quand je me levai.

«- Occupe toi d'Olivia, je m'occupe de Violette.

-D'accord, appelle moi si tu as du nouveau dit-elle avec inquiétude.

-Pareil pour toi.»

Je parti à la suite de Violette.


	5. Chapter 5

16:40 P.M. 16 décembre 2014  
3 jours avant l'enlèvement  
Chambre 555, Bellevue Hospital Center  
Point de vue d'Elliot

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas, où je suis, comment je me suis rendu ici, et surtout pourquoi j'ai cette vive douleur au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. J'essayais de me lever, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais parler, bouger mes bras et essayer de réagir, mais j'en étais incapable.

Je pouvais entendre, sentir et ressentir ce qui se passait au tour de moi, mais je ne pouvais réagir. J'étais comme pris dans mon corps, c'est la pire des sensations.

Pour entendre, j'entendais très bien. Il avait de l'agitation autour de moi. En fait je ne sais pas si c'était exactement autour de moi, car j'étais incapable de voir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Alors des gens criaient et pleuraient dans les environs. Je tentais de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait afin de comprendre.

J'entendais des voix que je connaissais, mais je ne pouvais pas les différencier. Alors je fis le vide de mon esprit pour être en mesure de savoir qui se chicanait. Lorsque je compris que c'était Maureen, Kathy et Elli qui se disputaient à propos d'un homme qui se serait fait tirer dessus. Les enfants pensaient que c'était la faute à Violette si l'homme s'était fait tirer dessus.

Cette pensée me brisa le cœur, comment les enfants pouvaient penser cela de leur sœur. Violette ne pouvait être responsable d'une chose comme cela. Je voulais aller leur dire, mais mon corps refusait d'obéir à ma volonté.

C'est alors que je sentis des mains prendre les miennes. C'était des mains de femmes, elle pleurait. Je reconnus ses mains et ses pleurs, c'était Casey.

«-Elliot, chéri, réveille-toi je t'en pris!»

Bien oui, c'était évident, le fait que j'étais l'homme qui s'était fait tirer dessus. C'est de là que venait ma blessure à l'épaule. Je n'ai pourtant aucune idée comment c'était arriver, je n'ai aucun souvenir de Violette qui me tire dessus. Je voulais rassurer Casey et Violette, mais j'en étais incapable.

Il me prit du temps a comprendre, mais je compris pourquoi j'étais incapable de m'exprimé et de bouger. J'étais dans un coma et d'après ce que Casey disait, on ne savait pas quand j'allais en sortir.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
17:30 P.M. 16 décembre 2014  
3 jours avant l'enlèvement  
Quelque par dans New York  
Point de vue de Violette

J'avais besoin de sortir de ce foutu corridor. J'avais la sensation d'étouffer. J'avais juste besoin d'air frais et d'être seul. Par contre lorsque je sortis de l'hôpital, j'étais en mesure de comprendre ce qui m'étouffait. Un sentiment si intense et incontrôlable bloquait ma trachée. La colère, j'étais en colère contre moi, car Maureen et Dickie avaient raison. La situation de mon père était de faute.

Je me mis à marcher sans trop savoir où j'allais. J'essayais juste de sortir mes problèmes de ma tête. Après environ une heure de marche, je m'arrêtai. Je ne savais aucunement où mes pas m'avaient emmené. Jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux vers l'immeuble qui était devant moi. J'étais devant l'appartement de mon père. Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes en plein milieu du trottoir devant l'appartement de mon père. Au même moment, il se mit à avoir une énorme averse de pluie verglaçante.

C'est alors que Gabriel me prit dans ses bras et m'incita à entrer dans l'appartement de mon père. On avait été sous la pluie verglaçante à peine deux minutes et nous étions frigorifiés.

«-Chérie, arrête de pleurer comme cela, dit-il avec inquiétude.  
-Mais...tout est...de...ma faute! Je réussis à dire entre deux pleurs incontrôlables.  
-Voyons ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas tiré sur ton père avec une arme à feu et tu n'as pas pris la décision pour ton père de faire partie de cette intervention!  
-Mais...Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me coupa.  
-Il n'y a pas de mais. Ils auront beau essayer de trouver un coupable. Ils vont bien se rendre compte que ce n'est pas toi. Je ne veux plus que tu penses que tu es responsable de ça.  
-D'accord. Merci d'être là, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui ferait ça.  
-À la vie, à la mort. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
-Tu parles comme si on était marié.  
-Pourtant on l'est!  
-Hein! J'ai raté un épisode?! dis-je avec incompréhension.  
-Tu ne te souviens pas.  
-Euh non. Dis-moi Gab, as-tu pris de la drogue? Je crois que tu délires.  
-Non voyons. Lorsque l'on était en première année, on s'était "marié".  
-Oh, mon dieu, je m'en souviens. C'était trop chou avec nos petites bagues en bonbon.  
-Ouais et on est toujours ne pas divorcer, alors on est toujours marié à la vie, à la mort, bientôt dix ans de mariage. Tu t'en souviens c'était lors de la dernière journée d'école avant les vacances. Le 19 décembre 2004 Félicitation.»

J'étais sous le choc, il se souvenait de tout ça. J'étais sous le choc, mais je crois que ma réaction perturbait un peu Gabriel, car il me demanda la chose suivante:  
«-rassure-moi tu ne veux pas divorcer.»  
J'éclatai de rire, un fou rire tellement intense que j'oubliai toute l'histoire de mon père et je me roulai par terre en plein milieu du salon de mon père. Ah ce qu'il pouvait me faire rire ce garçon. Il se mit à rire lui aussi, mais je crois qu'il riait plutôt de moi que de ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand je réussis à contenir mes rires, je pus lui répondre.

«-Me divorcer, mais voyons! Pourquoi? Je suis avec le meilleur des hommes. Il faudrait être dérangé pour se passer de ça, dis-je entre deux rires.»

Gabriel me regarda avec étonnement. Par la suite, il me se mit à rire, comme moi, roulant alors à mes côtés. J'eus un gros coup de fatigue. J'avais besoin de dormir maintenant.  
Alors je fermai mes yeux et je me blottis au creux des bras de Gabriel. Ce petit moment de bonheur m'avait fait du bien. J'adorais Gabriel. En fait, je crois même que je l'aimais. Je devrais surement lui dire un jour, mais pour l'instant je voulais simplement profiter de la chaleur et la sécurité de ses bras.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir lorsqu'il me dit qu'il allait envoyer un message aux autres pour leur dire que j'allais bien et que j'étais chez mon père.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

19:00 P.M. 16 décembre 2014  
3 jours avant l'enlèvement  
Appartement d'Elliot  
Point de vue d'Olivia

Les médecins ne savaient pas quand Elliot allait sortir de son coma, mais ils nous avaient assuré que ça n'allait pas être ce soir. Les visites étant terminées, seulement Casey avait le droit de rester avec Elliot. Kathy avait demandé à Elli d'aller passer la nuit chez elle avec son frère et ses sœurs. Sauf qu'Elli était en colère contre eux et il lui dit qu'il allait dormir au même endroit que Violette.

Comme Violette dormait chez Elliot et qu'Elli allait rejoindre Violette. Casey proposa à Alex et moi la chambre d'amis de leur appartement. Amanda proposa de venir avec nous et de ramener Gabriel chez lui.

D'ailleurs Gabriel était dans le pétrin, sa mère m'avait téléphoné. J'ai dû lui expliquer la raison de la fugue de son garçon. Elle comprenait la situation, mais elle était toujours fâchée pour son comportement de cette après-midi à l'école.

Lorsque nous sommes entrées dans l'appartement d'Elliot, il n'avait aucun bruit, aucune lumière d'allumé, aucun signe de vie. Elli et moi avancions vers la chambre de Violette. On passa devant le salon. Elli s'arrêta et il me tira le bras. Je les vis ,Violette et Gabriel, coucher en plein milieu du salon. Ils étaient trop chou. Amanda arriva derrière nous et elle prit une photo avec son téléphone.

«-Ils vont finir ensemble s'exclama Amanda avec amusement.  
\- Non!  
\- Je ne veux pas te décevoir Elli, mais Amanda à raison dit Olivia en souriant.  
-Je n'avais jamais vu ça.»  
Les filles dirent en même temps qu'Elli était aveugle comme son père.

Ils avaient l'air bien, mais il fallait les séparer. J'ai réussi à réveiller Gabriel, mais Violette n'était pas réveillable. Un peu comme quand elle était petite. Gabriel proposa donc de l'amener jusqu'à son lit, mais lorsqu'il voulut se lever il en fit incapable. Elle était complètement collée à lui. C'était exactement comme quand elle était petite. Elle fessait un cauchemar, elle venait dormir avec moi et Alex. Ensuite, elle s'accrochait à l'une de nous deux et puis, plus moyen de bouger ou bien de l'enlever de là, une vraie roche. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle vivait une situation de stress intense.

Alex arriva au même moment avec nos affaires pour passer la nuit ici. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, une seule phrase lui vient en tête.

«-Mon vieux, tu es dans la merde. Elle ne te lâchera pas.  
-Ce n'est pas sa qui vas le déranger dit Amanda en rigolant.  
-Bon un peu de sérieux. Il faut qu'ils se lèvent et qu'ils aillent dormir ailleurs. Aidez-moi à les lever.  
-Oui sergent!»

On a réussi à lever debout, mais Vi était toujours solidement accroché à Gabriel qui la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il essaya de se dégager, mais Violette l'attira contre lui. Gabriel se retrouva couché sur Violette visiblement mal à l'aise que nous ayons été témoins de ça, mais il souriait.

«- Je crois que tu vas devoir rester ici cette nuit dit Alex avec un sourire.  
-Mais ma mère….  
-T'inquiètes, je vais tous arranger avec elle dit Olivia.  
-Par contre, tu peux t'enlever de sur elle et tes mains restent bien en vue.  
-Elli, voyons c'est quoi cette attitude. Gabriel est un bon garçon. Il ne profitera pas de Violette dit Amanda avec étonnement.  
-Je fais juste ce que papa aurait fait dit-il tristement.  
-C'est bon Elli, je comprends. Je garde mes mains en évidence et surtout pas sur Violette et je garde mes vêtements. Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.  
-Si ta sœur était réveillée elle t'assassineras dit Amanda.  
-Justement, elle dort répondit Elli. »

Nous les laissions dormir. Chacun de nous avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, par contre je crois que seulement Violette réussira à dormir. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas trop de cauchemars.

17 décembre 2014 7 :00 A.M.  
2 jours avant l'enlèvement  
Appartement d'Elliot, chambre de Violette  
Point de vue de Violette

J'étais bien au chaud, dans des couvertures douillettes et des bras protecteurs. La pièce sentait les œufs et le bacon, mon déjeuner préféré. Je salivais déjà, mais j'étais tellement bien que je me permis de dormir un peu plus longtemps. En essayant de me rendormir, je me rendis compte que la situation de ce matin ne concordait pas avec mes derniers souvenirs de la veille. C'est alors que j'ouvris mes yeux, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait.


End file.
